


To You in 600 years,

by GreenKnight



Category: Grand Chase (Online Game)
Genre: #LongLiveTheChase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKnight/pseuds/GreenKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a not-so-common story of a perverted arrogant knight and a sexy aristocratic demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You in 600 years,

"Idiot! No matter how strong you are, you are still a mortal. One hit from a demon like me and you'll end up as smoke coming out of the chimney!" Dio was agitated by his lover's decision to take part in the War for Aernas. Nothing terrified him more than the idea of losing this arrogant black-haired knight in front of him. 

"Aernas needs all the help it can get and this war won't end without me fighting! I am destined for this. My years of training would go to waste if I won't be present on this fight!" Sieghart knew that Dio was only worried about his life but this was a fight he's been waiting for for ages and all the hardships he went through will be wasted if he won't go and take part on this battle. Besides, he's been itching to prove his newfound strength to Dio. 

Dio held Sieghart's chin, ensuring that the knight's eyes were on him. "If it's force that they need, I'd fight a billion times more than I usually do to make up for your absence. I don't want to lose you to anyone or anything, or worse, to myself." 

Sieghart knew he couldn't argue any further against this demon. He stared at Dio blankly. _There's nothing else in this world that I want than to fight and die with you._ He wanted to say it but he knew it was impossible. Dio was invulnerable. Invincible. Immortal. He broke free from Dio's grasp and walked out the room grudgingly. 

Two more days before the portal opened completely, the whole Kingdom of Kounat was preparing for an all out war. The Highlanders assembled everyday in the courtyard to train and focus their mana. He should've been there too, thought Sieghart but Dio had an ultimatum with the royal family. He promised them that he'd fight for the Kingdom to his death as long as they keep Sieghart safe. But of course, prime knight won't accede to this. 

He trained himself secretly in the kingdom's underground arena. It was an old facility, which used to be the training grounds for future gladiators but was closed down due to the destructive results it brought to the kingdoms' foundations. Sieghart didn't experience any significant difficulties trying to sneak into the arena but what consumed his time was Dio's watchful eyes. It took extra effort for him to escape the guy and make sure that he is not followed. 

"Ugh," he groaned as he slammed his right fist on the nearby wall, panting. The damn demon nearly caught him this time. If it weren't for Graham, it would've been goodbye to his hopes of getting in good shape for the great war. 

Dio was starting to be a pain in the arse, well, not that he hasn't been since they've first met. Sieghart was not unhappy with their current relationship but he wanted Dio to be more reasonable. It has always been his character to be extremely stubborn, he thought while smiling to himself. 

He remembered the not-so-common story of how they first met. 

_ He was on one of his leisure expeditions in the ruins of the Ancient Kingdom that time, trying to lose himself in the grandiose architecture of the relics. He's not one scholarly mage with a passion for architecture but for inexplicable reasons, he found solace in the ruins. _

_ The altar in front of the grotesque statue of what seemed like an angel in the middle of one of the largest open sections was his favourite spot. He laid himself there, perfectly stiff like a dead corpse set on an open coffin while gazing upon the afternoon sky. The sun was past the zenith hiding behind the cumulus clouds and the wind was as diligent as ever in providing him crisp forest air. Perfect getaway from those blasted Highlanders and the endless trainings, he thought to himself as he started to drift off to sleep._

_ He was woken up by a heavy force pressing against him near his crotch area. To his surprise, a light purple-skinned creature was on top of him with a death scythe aimed at his throat. He examined the situation quickly in his head, estimated how far his weapons are and how powerful the horned pink creature might be. A pair of fierce dark fuchsia eyes was glaring at him intently. _

_ "What's this place?" the man on top of him asked in a very urgent manner. His voice was deep but it was a different kind from the usual voices he heard. He felt the reverberation of the sound, which made him shudder and uneasy. Sieghart almost fainted as he realised what was happening to his body. He was extremely sensitive, especially on certain areas. _

_ He was cringing excessively and suspiciously that time, at least that was what Dio told him. It was Dio's fault, of course. Sitting on his crotch and speaking with unrestrained vibrations, the sexy demon caused him an erection. _

_ It wasn't warmly welcomed by Dio. Instead, he moved the scythe closer to Sieghart's throat until the tip was touching it and bared his sharp teeth at him. "What are you doing?"_

_ Dio told him that he would've been dead right then and there because of the thing poking at his arse. But of course, Sieghart never believed that story. Dio liked it, the prime knight could've sworn on it, he didn't move his ass away from his raging erect member. Not like Sieghart didn't enjoy it too, but that was a different story. _

_ His face turned red the moment Dio asked him the latter question. And the demon was getting more purplish than ever. Sieghart made an effort to move away from the demon, but all it did was to grind his erection on Dio more. "Stop poking my ass, you vermin!" he shouted at the knight unfolding his wings in an attempt to startle him. _

_ Now, the tip of the scythe was embedded a few millimetres deep in his skin. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was going to die at the hands of a pink demon, because he couldn't control his bodily reactions? This is hopeless, he thought as his blood trickled from the small cut on his throat. _

_ "G-Get off me…" There was a sudden change in Sieghart's expression. The once modest obsidian eyes now glowed neon violet, overflowing with rage. The demon immediately felt the abrupt increase in the knight’s aura. He was concentrating his mana and was about to unleash it. _

_ "Vermin… " Dio released Sieghart and launched himself to the sky. The intensifying pressure created by Sieghart's mana became too much for him to bear. _ 

_ "You dare seduce me then mock me, you fucking bastard!!!" Sieghart stood on the altar with his claymore in both hands. A ghastly ominous pulsing purple light enveloped him. His eyes gave off a sinister look directed at the flying demon, reinforced by the savage expression on his face. _

_ Sieghart was oblivious of all other emotions that time except for rage. It was the force which fuelled him to reach that unrestrained state. It was as if a different him seized full control of his body. He jumped from the altar and propelled himself to Dio with his claymore aimed at the demon's heart. _

_ Dio didn't try to evade the attack, he knew it was too quick, even for him. The blade of his death scythe warded off the assault but the force was too powerful it sent him far midair staggering. He used his wings to recover from the blow and prepared himself for the next strike._

_ "Hey, don't leave me here to play on my own." The battle-hungry Sieghart smiled at him teasingly. He looked like a wild animal to Dio's eyes, complete with the drooling saliva and the face with orgasm written all over. That was one of the issues they always argued about. 'I wanted you then and there, sexy…' Sieghart often said to tease Dio._

_ "Come here and stay beside me, I won't bite." Sieghart tried to sweet-talk the demon as he laid himself in the altar waiting for an opening. The demon didn't like it, despite his hatred towards pointless destruction, ending the bastard's life became a top priority. He will not be mocked by a lowly human being. _

_ Dark clouds started to accumulate right above Dio. A series of purple magic circles appeared where an Infernal Spear soon manifested. With a swift motion of his hand, the spear catapulted towards Sieghart, which he blocked using his two swords. The impact was too overwhelming that the altar crumbled and created craters on the ground around the knight's feet. _

_ Sieghart was able to hold it out for a few minutes but his power only waned as he prolonged the spear's contact with him. The spearpoint was sharp and sturdy, like it could break through anything simply because of its ridiculously fine tip. The spear vanished but Dio was already lashing his spear towards him. He was able to jump back before it hit him. _

_ “Whoah. Don’t be too hasty, sexy.” Sieghart continued to provoke the demon. He even licked his upper lip and ended it with biting his lower one. He then launched himself to Dio, while laughing maniacally. _

From that point onwards, Sieghart can’t remember anything but he knows that the damned pink demon abused him while he was unconscious. The next thing he knew they have already transitioned from the most unpleasant arch-rivals to what they are now. “Dio…” A small tender smile flashed on his face that he quickly wiped off. 

The deep rumbling of the palace horn and the glowing purple light of the walls bearing the Kounat crest roused him from his moment of recollection. He didn’t even get the chance to actually practise. _Disappointing_ , he thought to himself as he rose up and quickly gathered up his gears. The palace is under attack… 

“Let’s get this going!"

 


End file.
